


Midnight

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaeno, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Out, They get caught, Werewolves, alpha!jeno, by Ten and Johnny, heat - Freeform, jaemin gives me uwu, nomin, omega!jaemin, on Jeno’s part tho, post-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Jeno is clingy, especially when Jaemin is in post-heat tiredness.—Or, in which Jeno sneaks into Jaemin’s room right after his heat ends and cuddling ensues





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, IM BACK!
> 
> I’m so sorry I’ve been away for so long, I haven’t really gotten the motivation to write recently, BUT IM HERE NOW :D
> 
> Anyway, a lot requested for nomin, so here it is! Enjoy~

Jaemin awakes to someone rocking him. His eyes flutter open just slightly, just enough to realize who it is and at the same time have a sneak peek at the flashing red numbers of his bedside clock. It reads "12:06", meaning it's fucking midnight and he should not be awake. With his eyes still half blocked, Jaemin glares at the other. "What the hell are you doing here Jeno? You know you shouldn't be here." Jaemin's voice sounds so gross, ew.

"I know baby," Jeno whispers, swiping his hands through Jaemin's soft locks, "but I can't help myself. I missed you all week."

"I just got off my heat Jeno, it could come back because of you." The omega whines, pushing back the alpha as he tries to climb into his bed, which probably still smells like his heat. Oh my god, Taeyong is gonna kill Jeno if he smells his scent. But, Jaemin knows he's too tired right now to remember the consequences. Ultimately, his pushing weakens to the point where Jeno has a hold of his limp hand, fingertips just barely brushing the soft cotton of Jeno's shirt.

Jeno is already bent down, nuzzling into Jaemin's neck right near his scent gland. It's intoxicating to Jeno, especially right after a heat, Jeno can't keep his hands off. He moves his nose closer to the other's ear, not forgetting to get a big whiff of Jaemin's strawberry scent on the way. The other lets out a moan at the touch, hand now gripping Jeno's shirt so tightly in return. Jaemin pulls Jeno on top of him and wraps his arms around the other's neck, he relishes the warmth that engulfed him. Jeno hums in return, snuggling more into the omega if that's even possible.

"I missed you too," it releases as a low whisper tickling Jeno's ear.

The other smiles so soft, Jaemin can feel it on his skin as Jeno has his face buried into his neck. "Just a few more weeks Minnie, then we can finally be official."

Ah yes, Jaemin's birthday is coming up soon, next month actually. So close yet so far away, Jaemin just can't wait to finally turn 18 so he can finally be fully mated to Jeno. Sure, they've bonded and all that stuff, but the omega wants to see what it really feels like to be mated, to be bonded for life. It's so fascinating to him, how a little secret ceremony can change a person's entire life in a little window time, it's makes the butterflies in Jaemin's stomach flutter. His hold tightens around the other's neck, not enough to choke him, but just enough to indicate he needs comfort. 

Jeno pushes them so they're on their sides. He twists his arm around the small waist of the other, who snuggles closer. The alpha leaves small pecks on Jaemin's collar bone, making their scents mix together like a brew. It makes the omega giddy and happy, squirming only slightly until Jeno pats him to a stop. They stay like that for a while, a few minutes at most, just laying in each other's arms in comfortable silence.

"Y'know," Jaemin whispers seconds later, "I wonder what it feels like to be mated to someone." Jeno hums as a response and starts to draw small circles on the other's hip.

"I asked Donghyuck what it was like, and then he told me it felt amazing. Not only the... uh... the it part, but everything that comes after it. He told me that Mark hyung and him felt more connected because they could feel each other's emotion, and that if one of them got hurt, the other would feel it as well. He also told me not to worry about it because it'll be us soon, just like him and Mark hyung and Renjun and Kun hyung."

Jeno laughs quietly while patting Jaemin's head, "I'm sure it'll be great."

Jaemin only nods against Jeno's chest. He looks up to see Jeno already staring at him. He smiles, then pulls himself up to give his alpha a playful kiss, Jeno happily obliges. They give each other sweet kisses, only pulls away to giggle and smile at each other, that is, until the door is swung open and the two younger are caught in quite an amusing (and intimate) situation.

"Oh~, what do we have here?" Ten smirks, moving his eyebrows up and down.

The two try to scramble away from each other, only to have Jeno fall of the bed and hit the ground a loud thud. A groan could be heard just seconds later. Jaemin wants to laugh, but Ten is there smirking at them really weirdly. He keeps wiggling his eyebrows just how Doyoung does when he sings. "We weren't doing anything I swear! It was just cuddling, we were just cuddling!" Jaemin screams, though Ten's smirky face doesn't disappear. That is, until his giant comes around.

Johnny snickers from the door frame at the scene before him. Jeno is still on the ground, his legs still over the side of the bed. Jaemin is on his knees trying to convince Ten not to tell Taeyong Jeno had snuck in. And Ten is standing there, sarcastically giving the younger a piece of his fake ass thoughts.

"Ten leave them alone," Johnny speaks, "everyone knows how Jeno gets when Jaemin just gets off his heat."

The omega turns, smiling, "Yeah I know, but it's fun to mess with them."

"H-hyung, please leave!"

Usually, Jaemin doesn't mind the members walking in on him and Jeno when they're being cuddly or kissy, but that's not the case when he's post-heat. The confident gay becomes a panic gay real quick, especially with Ten around. The elder just never stops teasing. It takes Jaemin almost ten whole minutes to convince the elder to just leave and not tell Taeyong about Jeno. Of course, Johnny isn't involved but Jaemin can clearly hear the little snickers he's letting out through his fingers. "Okay okay fine, we'll leave, but you have to do my chores for a week!" 

Jaemin groans, but nods anyways. Anything to get the elder to shut up and leave. Once the JohnTen couple do leave however, the omega feels strong arms around his waist and shrieks when he's suddenly picked up from behind. Jeno laughs at the outburst, all the while throwing said person back into the bed. The two presume their cuddle session, with Jaemin playing with the strands of Jeno’s soft locks and Jeno snuggling his nose into the other’s neck.

It’s always been like this, the two were always so clingy and close with each other that everyone had expected them to be mates, no questions asked. When Jaemin’s first heat had come in on his fifteen birthday, Jeno was the first to notice. The alpha had locked himself in his own bedroom because he knew, he knew how other wolves were when their mate was in heat. Of course then, Jeno didn’t really know if Jaemin was his or not, that didn’t matter to him. The alpha had forced himself to be distant, until he couldn’t.

He craved for Jaemin’s touch per say.

Jeno broke into Jaemin’s room right after the omega’s heat had finished and literally crushed the other with sweet kisses hugs. 

“What are you thinking about Jeno?” The omega asked, giving a soft smile.

“Just,” he paused, then smiled so brightly, “just thinking how we got together.”

The younger laughed, “Oh yeah! I remember you slamming my door open when no one was home to watch you and you literally stomped over to me and kissed me. Then we cuddled all day until Doyoung hyung found us and took you away. Haha, I still find hat hilarious.”

“Doyoung really had to ruin the moment for us huh,” Jeno snickered.

Jaemin laughed, grabbing the sides of Jeno’s face and pulling him up for a sweet tender kiss. The other happily obliged, wrapping his arms around his partner’s petite waist. “I love you so much,” Jeno said through multiple kisses.

Jaemin only smiled and pulled the other closer, if that’s even possible anymore. The two stayed could stay like that for hours on end, all up in each other’s arms. Except if Taeyong found them right now, snuggling when Jaemin is literally only been in post-heat for a few hours, they would be grounded from seeing each other until tomorrow. So, the two do what they can right now and cuddle until they fall asleep with dreams of little fluffy pups running around them in a field that oddly smelled like home.

 

“Oh my god, this is adorable.”

“Hurry and take pics before Taeyong hyung comes!”

“Shut up Chenle, you’re gonna wake them!”

“Yah, what are you kids doing taking pictures of Jaeno sleeping?”

“Taeil hyung, it’s not what you think!”

“Oh?...”

“You guys scurry along now, let them sleep.”

“Why do you have to ruin the fun Doyoung?”

“Oh come on, I have soft spot for Jeno, you should know that.”

“Whatever, let’s just go distract Taeyong until these two sweetie pies wake up.”

“But babe—“

“SH.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Jaemin’s birthday, but I got unmotivated so now it’s late;-;
> 
> But anywho, comments are well appreciated!
> 
> — Chensung, Johnten, Luwoo, or Johnten?


End file.
